


Saturday

by mistrali



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Cassie met Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

Saturday's Child

I never used to talk to Cassie back in elementary school. Actually, I thought she was sort of weird, you know, one of those homeschooled farmgirl types who’s never seen the inside of a school cafeteria. She’d turn up to class half an hour late, dressed in overalls and with hay caught in her hair, looking like she’d stepped out of Little House on the Prairie.

I made fun of her about it once, and Mom heard about it through Cassie’s mom. I’d never seen her so mad. She made me visit Cassie’s barn after school, apologise and offer to muck out the stables. I think that was when we became friends. It was also the first time I realised Laura Ingalls didn’t have it as easy as I’d thought.

“Oh, I wake up at six on a school day,” said Cassie. “Then I feed the animals and change their water, and then I have to clean out their cages. Sometimes I help Dad check them for infections or cuts.” She looked proud when she saw my expression, but she didn’t gloat or anything, just ducked her head kind of shyly. She’s good at not holding grudges, unless it’s some ethical thing that’s gotten her wound up. Plus, I think she figured I’d already been punished enough by being ankle-deep in horse poop.

I went back and sat with my usual friends at school, but I couldn’t focus on the gossip about clothes and hair. I kept thinking about Cassie. She didn’t care how she looked, but she didn’t give a damn what other people thought. And she worked hard. I vowed never to complain about cleaning my room again.


End file.
